


Interspecies-Contact

by Fandalite



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandalite/pseuds/Fandalite
Summary: The nothlit-program fixed many problems with stranded aliens in the early stages after the invasion, but also create new ones, when it comes to interspecies-contact.
Relationships: OCxOC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Interspecies-Contact

Breathless, they parted.  
Air flooded Melanie's lungs. Still, she had goose bumps all over her arms and felt very dizzy and excited  
"So, for the fact that you have no idea about kissing, you're doing it very well."  
She shook her head in confusion.  
Yalresh was something special. Not just because he was a Nothlit, but as a person.  
Only seeing him or hearing his soft voice made her happy ...  
Yes, Melanie was in love and not for the first time.  
She knew the feeling, but she had felt like this as a innocent teenager the last time.

"Thank you."  
Yalresh smiled.  
"I also enjoyed your instructions very much ... I never thought it would feel that way, I mean I have often seen other humans doing this, but Tasha ...-"  
The smile immediately faded. He looked away, ashamed....

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to talk about her all the time when we're together." He said.  
"Hey, no problem."  
Even though the mention of that name really stung every time and made her quite jealous of constantly hearing any anecdotes from that person's life, Melanie felt guilty of what she had said to Yalresh in her anger three days ago when she saw his sad eyes.

"It's okay, I mean, Natasha probably kissed a guy or two, too before you were in her head and now your head is full of her memories, so what?"  
"No."  
Oddly enough, Yalresh smiled again, though he must have heard the jealous tone in her voice.  
"She would think actually kissing someone is really gross ... Especially like we just did"  
"Oookay."

Melanie felt even more envy and anger.  
Envy because of the love and affection for Natasha, who suddenly appeared in Yal's eyes.  
Anger at this unknown woman.

Demonstratively, she pressed herself against him; put her arms around his waist, trying to make her voice sound calm, even if she was fury inside.  
"And what was your little voluntary like? If she didn't like kissing and didn't do anything else what other normal people do in their work free time, like go alone to the cinema or drinking alcohol? How did she kill time, I mean, was this woman just depressed and asexual or simply a spoilsport?"

"No."  
Yalresh shook his head again.  
Suddenly his face was motionless and pale.  
The happy expression in his eyes was completely gone now, he gave Melanie just an empty gaze.  
"Natasha was nine."


End file.
